Degrassi: Next Class (Season 2)
The''' 2nd season''' of Degrassi: Next Class premiered on ABC3 in Australia on May 30, 2016. It later aired on F2N on the Family Channel in Canada beginning on July 19, 2016 and became available to stream on Netflix in most other territories worldwide on July 22, 2016. This season showed the second semester of the 2014-15 school year. Main Cast Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who got suspended for fighting/defending his girlfriends honor. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy who tries to hide her condition from her friends *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who Zoë uses as a beard. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy who is helping his brother through a difficult time. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young musician who is trying to focus on her music. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, the student president. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, the student VP who is on the volleyball team and educates people on important issues. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around after cheating on his girlfriend. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star who struggles to accept her sexuality. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment even after a rollercoaster of a relationship with Miles. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker repeating his junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Sophomores (Class of 2017) *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and young wannabe entrepeneur who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg by Hunter. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles's younger sister who pulls a racist stunt and struggles to understand what she did wrong. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who's Frankie's twin brother, who is admitted to a psychiatric hospital after events in season one. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is smarter than you think. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students * Clarissa Anson as Kara, the volleyball team captain at Northern Tech who bumps heads with Frankie Alumni *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a former student of Degrassi Community School who returns to Degrassi offering a student a co-op position at a Recording Studio he works for. *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a former student of Degrassi Community School. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a former student of Degrassi Community School. Adults *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, the Hollingsworth Kids' lenient, yet abusive father who is the Mayor of Toronto. *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother who has recently gotten a divorce from her husband and is coping with it. *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoë's mother *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. *Elle Downs as Mrs. Powers, Shay's strict but passionate mother. *Sterling Jarvis as Mr. Powers, Shay's strict but passionate father. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Digital Arts teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. *Pay Chen as Mrs. Lin, the Mandarin teacher. Trivia *Auditions for season 1 and 2 started on May 12, 2015 and ended on May 19, 2015. Casting sides for Esme, Baaz, Vijay, Goldi, and Yael were released. *This season is the second to use the Next Class tagline. *This is Stefan Brogren's 21st season playing Archie Simpson. *According to many of the cast members, Next Class seasons 1 & 2 are much "edgier", along with including more explicit language, as well as bringing back much of the early Degrassi essence. *J.T.'s Memorial has been removed from seasons 1 & 2. *Lola's bedroom is a new set for seasons 1 & 2. *Season 1 marked the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year. The year also continues into season 2. *This is the second season to use hash-tags as episode titles. *This is the only season of Next Class that Grace Cardinal isn't present in every episode. *Marco, Paige, Emma, Liberty, Spinner, Holly J., Craig, Mo, Sav and Peter all return for this season but Peter, Spinner and Sav are the only ones to appear in more than one episode. As such these may be their final appearances. *This season was first aired on ABC3 in Australia in May and June 2016. Source *On June 22, 2016 it was announced by F2N and Family Channel that Degrassi: Next Class season 2 will premiere this summer on July 19, 2016 at 9:45 PM ET. *Degrassi: Next Class will be moving to Tuesdays at 9:45 PM on Family Channel. *Along with the weekly airdates, Family Channel will include contests and giveaways/prizes each week. *The entire second season will be available early, exclusively on Netflix worldwide (excluding France, Australia, and Canada) and The Family Channel App (Canada only) on July 22, 2016. Episodes List Promos & Videos Gallery NC1BTS0001-0.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DNC Season 2